PLEASE STAY WITH ME
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Ku kira, cinta itu bagaikan angin yang berhembus, melewatiku dan menerbangkan seluruh helaian rambutku, yang selalu menerpa tubuh dan wajahku, dan menghilang begitu saja. Tapi aku telah berpikir bahwa cinta itu seperti air. Terus mengalir, dan tak ada tempat sebagai tempat terakhir baginya dan air selalu ada dimana kita berada./ AoMomo fic./ Alternative universe(maybe)./ RnR? DLDR!


Ternyata aku salah menilai cinta.

Ku kira, cinta itu bagaikan angin yang berhembus, melewatiku dan menerbangkan seluruh helaian rambutku, yang selalu menerpa tubuh dan wajahku, dan menghilang begitu saja. Tapi aku telah berpikir bahwa cinta itu seperti air. Terus mengalir, dan tak ada tempat sebagai tempat terakhir baginya dan air selalu ada dimana kita berada.

Dan kini, air itu merambat melalui seluruh syaraf dan nadiku.

 **PLEASE STAY WITH ME**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE(MAYBE) AND OTHERS**

 **FIRST YEAR**

Momoi menginjakkan kaki nya di Teikō Junior High, sekolah baru nya. Ia sangatlah bersyukur karena dapat menginjakkan kakinya di sini karena selain sebagai salah satu sekolah terfavorit di Jepang, berstandar internasional dan melahirkan murid-murid yang berkualitas, Teikō Junior High juga adalah sekolah impiannya sedari dulu.

Ia melihat beberapa murid yang mondar-mandir kesana-kemari, tentu saja karena sekarang adalah hari pertama promosi berbagai ekstrakulikuler. Ada sepak bola, basket, _kendo_ , _taekwondo_ , dan berbagai ekstrakulikuler lainnya. S _tand-stand_ makanan dan minuman pun ada di jajaran sana.

Dan memang sebagai salah satu sekolah terfavorit, Teikō Junior High memiliki lapangan utama yang besar dan aula utama yang sangat besar. Dengan arsitektur bergaya eropa yang megah dan _modern_ , siapapun yang memasuki sekolah ini akan tercengang.

Hari ini masih tidak diperuntukkan untuk belajar karena ini adalah hari pertama untuk promosi berbagai ekstrakulikuler dan juga untuk para tahun pertama, mereka diberi kesempatan untuk lebih mengenal seluruh tata letak sekolah ini.

Kini, di tangn Momoi bahkan sudah telihat beberapa kertas promosi dari _stand-stand_ ekstrakulikuler. Entah itu _seni rupa_ , ekstrakulikuler mengenal kebudayaan jepang, ekstrakulikuler berbahasa, dan terlihat beberapa ekstrakulikuler olahraga seperti _volleyball_.

"Oi, Satsuki."

"Dai- _chan_!"

Momoi memekik pelan, kala ia melihat sahabat karib nya yang sedari kecil bersamanya−Aomine Daiki−kini berada di belakangnya sambil tersenyum, dan alasan kenapa pria berkulit tan itu berada disini adalah sekarang Aomine dan Momoi satu sekolah, _Well_ tak disangka karena menurutnya Aomine adalah pria yang pemalas, tapi akhirnya pria itu bisa masuk juga ke Teikō Junior High.

"Dai- _chan_ juga akhirnya masuk, akhirnya aku bisa terus bersama Dai- _chan_."

"Dasar bodoh, jangan keras-keras memanggilku dengan sebutan mu itu, _dong_!" Aomine menepuk pelan rambut _peach_ Momoi yang terasa lembut di tangannya.

"Eh, kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Aomine terlihat hanya mendengus pelan di hadapan Momoi. Ia lalu menarik tangan Momoi, "Ayo kita cari ekstrakulikuler yang mungkin saja cocok untuk kita." Aomine kemudian melengokkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Momoi yang mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tunggu, Aomine- _kun_." Momoi langsung menghentikan langkah nya, begitupun Aomine. Tangannya kini masih menggenggam tangan Momoi yang putih, kontras dengan kulit Aomine yang telihat lebih gelap dari Momoi. Tatapan Aomine menyiratkan rasa penasaran yang dituju kan pada Momoi. Tanpa berkata pun, Aomine menyampaikan pertanyaannya lewat tatapan.

"Bagaimana kalau mencoba basket? Aku rasa itu cocok untukmu."

Terlihat binar dari bola mata _navy_ _blue_ milik Aomine. Dan pria itu tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Bisa kucoba, Satsuki."

 _Kau pasti bisa Dai-_ chan! _Kalau kau menjadi pemain intinya, aku akan menjadi_ manager _untuk klub basket ini._

 **SECOND YEAR**

Momoi bangkit dari tidurnya, ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan mencoba memperjelas pandanggannya. Cahaya masuk melewati jendela kamarnya. Dilihatnya jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, tenyata sudah pukul 5 sore. Diraba nya pelan dahi putih miliknya, terasa kini pening dikepalanya sudah sedikit hilang.

Ya, Momoi mengalami pening yang sangat beberapa hari ke belakang. Dokter mengatakan Momoi mempunyai Anemia dan bahwa Momoi hanya membutuhkan istirahat yang lebih cukup. Ia tahu mungkin ini adalah akibat ia terlalu lelah mengurusi klub Basket Teikō Junior High. Menjadi _manager_ di masa remaja nya dan mengurusi sebuah klub basket yang berstandar internasional bukanlah hal yang mudah. Bagaimana tidak? Momoi Satsuki adalah siswi yang cerdas dalam segala hal dan ia dapat ditunjuk menjadi _manager_ di klub basket karena kemampuan analisis yang luar biasa.

Tak ingin lama-lama mendekap di kasur _king size_ miliknya, ia membangunkan dirinya dan telihat layar _iPhone_ nya yang menyala. Di ambilnya _iPhone_ miliknya yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya.

 _3 New Message Unread_

Dilihatnya ada 3 pesan yang masuk, mungkin saja pesan itu masuk ketika dirinya terjaga tadi siang. Di sentuhnya layar benda berbentuk mungil itu, untuk melihat siapakah si pengirim pesan.

 _From: Aomine Daiki_

 _Oi, Satsuki._

 _Bagaimana keadaanmu?_

 _Rasanya, kelas tanpa mu sangat sepi._

 _Aku tidak dapat mencontek pada siapapun lagi selain kau tahu._

Pesan yang pertama dibuka Momoi ternyata pesan dari Aomine. Tak disangka, Aomine yang menanyakan kabarnya hanyalah sebatas untuk 'rindu mencontek'? Eh? Apakah itu tidak keterlaluan ya? Tapi respon dari Momoi hanyalah terkikik geli melihat pesan dari Aomine. Dan ia menyentuh tulisan ' _Back'_ pada layar _iPhone_ nya dan melihat 2 pesan yang belum terbaca olehnya.

 _From: Aomine Daiki_

 _Satsuki, cepatlah sembuh._

 _Aku rindu,_

 _Rindu mencontek, tahu._

 _Bahkan klub basket sangat sepi._

Dan Momoi terkikik geli−lagi−. Kali ini, Momoi menyentuh tombol ' _Back'_ lagi dan melihat satu pesan yang belum terbaca olehnya.

 _From: Aomine Daiki_

 _Setidaknya, beri lah aku kabar._

 _Kau membuatku khawatir, tahu._

Momoi tersenyum dan mengotak-atik _iPhone_ miliknya, membalas pesan Aomine.

 _To: Aomine Daiki_

Mou _, Dai-_ chan _jahat sekali._

 _Masa rindu menyontek padaku?_

 _Aku mungkin akan masuk hari senin dan ku dengar senin itu dimulai ujian ya?_

 _Jangan lupa belajar ya Dai-_ chan _!_

 _Jangan menyontek padaku terus._

Send _._

Momoi bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Disana terletak _laptop_ , beberapa tumpukkan buku dan _speaker_ disertai dengan _headphones_ berwarna _pink_. Alat tulisnya pun tertata rapi di tempat alat tulis.

Momoi mengambil buku dari barisan-barisan buku yang terpapar disana, membuka catatan pelajaran biologi miliknya, mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dengan huruf-huruf yang terpapar di buku itu. Dipasangkan nya _handsfree_ di kedua telinga miliknya dan dinyalakan _iPod_ miliknya. Aliran lagu mengalir masuk ke gendang telinganya. Dan ia rasa, inilah cara nya untuk lebih fokus menghafal beberapa materi yang akan di ujiankan.

 _Tok.. Tok.._

"Satsuki, apa kau sudah bangun?"

"Masuk saja."

"Satsuki, bisa turun sebentar?"

"Ada apa, _Kaa-san_?"

"Teman-teman mu datang mengunjungi mu."

Pikiran Momoi langsung tertuju pada 6 pria yang selalu bersama dirinya. Mereka juga adalah anggota inti dari tim basket Teikō Junior High. Momoi langsung menyimpan _headset_ miliknya dan mematikan music dari _iPod_ nya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menuju pintu dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Baik _Kaa-san_ , aku turun."

Momoi menuruni tangga nya dengan pelan. Terdengar suara-suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Dan ketika ia sampai di ruang tamu, ternyata benar, mereka lah yang datang, Kiseki no Sedai. Terlihat Akashi; sang kapten dari Teikō Junior High bersama Midorima sedang menyesap segelas teh yang disajikan oleh Ibu-nya Momoi, Murasakibara dan Kise yang menyomot beberapa camilan yang disediakan di ruang tamu itu dan terlihat Aomine dan Kuroko yang berbincang ringan.

" _Minna_?"

Suara Momoi yang cempreng namun terlihat halus itu mengalihkan pandangan seluruhnya. Pandangan ke-enam pria itu kini tertuju pada Momoi. Oke walaupun dandanan Momoi kini yang bisa dibilang sangat hancur−memakai piyama tidur, rambut yang di gelung, wajah yang masih terlihat suntuk−tapi teman-temannya tidak mengomentari tampilan Momoi.

"Momoi- _san_ / Momo _cchi!_ /Sacchin/ Satsuki/ Momoi."

Momoi tersenyum ria kala melihat teman-temannya menyapa nya dengan raut wajah yang tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Momoi? Aku dengar kau sudah tidak masuk tiga hari berturut-turut." Ujar Akashi sambil meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan di meja itu.

"Wah, buah-buahan dari Akachin sangat indah dan terlihat enak ya. Mungkin nanti aku akan dapat bagiannya kalau aku juga tidak masuk sekolah seperti Sacchin. _Nee_ , Sacchin sakit apa sampai 3 hari tidak masuk? Ini aku bawa kan _maiubo_ ku untukmu." Kini giliran Murasakibara yang menyimpan sekeresek makanan kesukaannya. Ini dia memang bodoh atau memang kelewat bodoh?

"Dasar kau bodoh, Atsushi. Kau harusnya membawakan nya buah-buahan seperti ku, _nanodayo_. Orang sakit itu tidak boleh banyak makan _snack_. Dan kebetulan buah-buahan adalah _lucky item_ mu, _nanodayo_." Ujar pria dengan balutan perban di tangannya, sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Midorima menyimpan keranjang yang berisi buah-buahan.

"Momo _cchi_ kau tahu bagaimana arasanya latihan tanpa ada dirimu? Rasanya sangat sepi sekali loh. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sakit apa Momo _cchi_? Oh ya aku bawakan minuman ini untukmu- _ssu_." Dilihatnya Kise membawa satu buah parsel dengan berbagai minuman ber elektrolit.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Momoi - _san_? Aku bawakan beberapa biskuit dan kue untukmu." Ujar Kuroko, menyimpan kantung yang berisi macam-macam kue dan biscuit itu.

"Oi Satsuki, kau ini sakit apa sih? Tahu aku jadi tidak bisa mencontek padamu saat ulangan kemarin."

Oke, dan perkataan Aomine kali ini sangat membuat seluruh Kisedai _sweatdrop_. Semua orang masih cemas dengan keadaan Momoi, Aomine tampaknya acuh tak acuh dengan keadaan Momoi. Tampangnya pun terlihat bermalas-malasan.

"Mine _chin_ jahat sekali."

"Eh kalian tidak perlu serepot ini,aku sudah baik-baik saja," Momoi melihat bungkusan, keranjang buah-buahan yang banyak sekali kini bertumpuk di meja ruang tamu nya.

"Tak usah sungkan-sungkan, kami sudah berniat membelinya untukmu lho Momo _cchi_."

"Eh, terima kasih."

"Jadi ceritakan, kenapa kau bisa sakit sampai masuk sampai 3 hari?"

"Dokter bilang aku hanya butuh lebih banyak istirahat. Dia bilang banyak waktu ku yang tersita dengan beraktivitas dan aku terkena anemia." Jawab Momoi. Memang terlihat berbeda dengan Momoi yang tiga hari sebelumnya. Wajahnya kali ini terlihat pucat. Tubuhnya menjadi sedikit mengecil. Bahkan tiga hari sebelumnya pun, Momoi tiba-tiba bubruk saat sampai di pintu rumahnya.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu dan terlihat jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, banyak topik perbincangan yang membuat mereka lupa waktu entah itu tentang tim basket mereka atau pun tentang sekolah. Bahkan Murasakibara yang biasanya ogah-ogahan untuk bercerita ataupun mendengarkan, kini pria jangkung itu terduduk sambil mendengarkan dan menanggapi beberapa hal.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil minuman lagi." Momoi kembali ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa botol minuman dari kulkasnya dan menemukan Ibunya disana, Ibunya masih sibuk memanggang beberapa kue untuk teman-teman Momoi.

" _Kaa-san_ , biar aku bantu."

"Tidak sopan kalau sang tuan rumah berada di dapur. Tak apa, temani lah teman-teman mu dulu. Lagian kau masih sakit, bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba ambruk seperti waktu itu?"

Momoi tersenyum samar, "Maafkan aku, _Kaa-san_."

"Tak apa."

Momoi hendak kembali ke ruang tamu, membawa nampan berisi beberapa botol minuman. Tapi kini langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat Aomine berdiri tepat di depannya, di ruang keluarga. Wajah Aomine terlihat gusar dan ada kemarahan yang membuncah, yang disembunyikan dalam hatinya.

"Dai- _chan_?"

"Bahkan kau tidak bilang kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan tiga hari yang lalu."

"Eh?"

"Ibu mu memberi tahu ku."

Momoi menekuk wajahnya. Terlihat Aomine berjalan menuju arahnya. Aomine membawa nampan yang sedari tadi dipagang Momoi, menyimpan nampan itu di meja yang berada di tengah ruang itu. Dan Aomine kini memeluk tubuh kecil Momoi. Mengusap rambutnya pelan, walaupun rambutnya kini diikat menjadi sebuah gulungan kecil. Bagaimanapun rambut Momoi, ia selalu menyukainya.

"Jaga lah kesehatanmu, bodoh. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Kesehatanmu nomor satu."

"Dai- _chan_."

"Aku menyayangimu."

Tinggi yang berbeda sangat jauh membuat Momoi kini bersandar nyaman di dada bidang Aomine. Jujur saja, Aomine menyayangi Momoi Satsuki, yang selalu mementingkan segalanya ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Yang selalu ada disaat Aomine membutuhkannya. Selalu menemani kesendirian Aomine. Dan Aomine sedikit tersentak ketika terasa basah di bajunya. Momoi menangis.

Dibelainya rambut _peach_ Momoi dengan pelan.

"Terima kasih, Dai- _chan_."

"Tetaplah seperti ini sesaat, Satsuki."

 **THIRD YEAR**

Tim basket Teikō Junior High semakin kuat dari hari ke hari. Sekarang pun setelah melakukan ujian kelulusan untuk ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Dan kini Momoi tengah melangkahkan kakinya di _gym_ tim basket Teikō Junior High dan disana terlihat para Kisedai dan anggota basket yang lain yang masih berlatih seperti biasanya.

"Satsuki, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dirasakannya kini pundaknya disentuh oleh tangan seseorang.

"Eh? Nijimura- _san_? Kapan kau datang?" Seru Momoi dengan wajah yang berbinar.

Dilihatnya dibelakangnya berdiri pria dengan rambut hitam legam; sekaligus mantan kapten dari tim basket Teikō Junior High, Nijimura Shuuzou. Pria yang kini sudah menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah luar negeri, kini dirinya mengunjungi Teikō.

"Kemarin aku datang ke Jepang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau punya anemia?"

"Haha hanya masalah kecil. Bagaimana kabar Nijimura- _san_ sendiri?"

"Aku baik."

Aomine yang semula masih mencoba berlatih tanding kini perhatiannya teralihkan dengan pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat memuakkan. Ia melihat di pinggir lapangan ada Momoi dan, apa? Nijimura? Kapan pria itu datang? Dan dilihatnya mereka sedang mengobrol dan Momoi tertawa beberapa saat di depan Nijirmura. Dan yang sangat membuatnya marah adalah ketika Nijimura menepuk pelan kepala Momoi.

DAANG.

Suara bola yang dilemparkan Aomine pada lantai _gym_ itu menimbulkan gema yang luar biara. Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada Aomine. Wajah Aomine kini sangat marah. Dirinya berjalan menuju pintu keluar lapangan dan melirik sinis pada Nijimura dan Momoi yang berdiri di sana.

"Hei Aomine, kulihat kau semakit hebat saja dalam bermain basket." Ujar Nijimura dengan gaya basa-basinya, dan hanya anggukkan dari Aomine sebagai tanggapan dari basa-basi Nijimura tadi.

"Dai- _chan_?"

"Aku lelah, aku mau beli minum."

Aomine berjalan ke luar dari _gym_.

"Eh Dai- _chan,_ tunggu!"

"Hei ada apa dengan pemuda itu?"

"Kenapa dengan Minechin?"

"Loh padahal kan aku tadi niatnya mau mengalahkan Aomine _cchi_ - _ssu_! Dia malah pergi."

"Sudah tentu Aomine tidak mau bertanding dengan orang lemah sepertimu, Kise. Kau harus lebih banyak berlatih. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, _nanodayo_."

Dan beralih keluar dimana kini Aomine berada. Ia berada di depan sebuah mesin minuman, memasukkan koin untuk membeli minum dan memilih minuman yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Dan kini dirinya masih marah dan kecewa, melihat sahabat karibnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Nijimura. Tapi tunggu! Kenapa ia harus se kesal ini pada Nijimura? Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menyapa nya saat Nijimura datang.

Ia meninjukan kepalan tangannya pada tembok.

 _Sialan! Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku begitu pedulinya dengan wanita merepotkan itu? Bahkan kenapa akuharus cemburu seperti ini? Sial._

Aomine duduk dengan tampak pasrah, dan memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan.

Dirasakannya di tengkuknya ada handuk tersampirkan. Handuk itu berwarna hitam dan dilihat siapakah yang memberinya handuk. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya dan melihat rambut _pink_ terurai menyentuh pipinya. Itu Momoi dan di wajahnya ada senyuman yang membuat dirinya tampak menjadi bidadari tersendiri bagi Aomine.

"Dai- _chan_ ternyata disini. Orang-orang sudah kembali ke loker mereka. Kau juga. Ayo, kita pulang bersama." Ujar Momoi riang. Wajah Momoi yang cantik dan senyumnya yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Aomine menjadi salah tingkah sendiri ketika Momoi tersenyum padanya dan langsung membuang wajahnya.

"Ayo, Dai- _chan_. Bahkan kau belum bertemu langsung dengan Nijimura- _san_."

Mendengar nama yang sempat ia tadi umpat, emosi nya kembali memuncak. Tapi hal itu lenyap karena melihat Momoi menggenggam tangannya dan mengiring nya untuk menuju loker, emosi nya pun kini melenyap entah kemana, Momoi lah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Tunggu, Satsuki."

"Ada apa Dai- _chan_?"

"Aku penasaran. Apa yang tadi dilakukan Nijimura hingga menepuk kepalamu? Aku tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu."

"Eh? Tidak kok. Nijimura tidak menepuk kepalaku dengan keras. Tadi−"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak mau ada yang menyentuh rambutmu selain aku."

Momoi langsung tersentak begitu mendengar perkataan Aomine. Ada sebuncah rassa senang dalam hatinya. Ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat ini. Sungguh. Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Rasa terharu, senang, penasaran bercampur.

Dan Momoi kini menangis.

"O-oi Satsuki. Ada apa denganmu?"

"D-Dai- _chan_ , terima kasih. Kau sudah membuatku menangis untuk kesekian kalinya karena perasaanmu." Ujar Momoi sambil menutupi tangisnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Peasaan apa maksudmu?"

" _Mou_ , dasar Dai- _chan_ _no bak_ −"

"Aku tahu."

Aomine langsung menarik Momoi ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap wanita itu kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan Momoi bersandar dalam dada bidangnya.

 **FIRST YEAR**

 **Tōō Academy**

Kini Momoi sudah berseragam Tōō Academy, sekolah yang dipilihnya, dan masuk dalam jajaran sekolah elit di Jepang. Dan di sekolah inilah, Momoi dan Aomine melanjutkan sekolah mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, dengan bersekolah di sini. Dan mengenai ekstrakulikuler, tentu saja Momoi selalu bersama Aomine yang memasuki tim basket Tōō. Bahkan, kepintaran Momoi, menjadi seorang analisis yang hebat membuatnya menjadi seorang _manager−_ lagi−untuk kedua kalinya.

Hari menjelang malam, bahkan anggota Tōō pun bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana perkembangan tim kita, Momoi?" Tanya Imayoshi sang kapten dari tim basket Tōō yang kini sudah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Baik. Bahkan Ryō- _kun_ sudah banyak kemajuan."

"Baik. Terima kasih Momoi."

Sesaat Imayoshi telah menginjakkan kakinya lebih jauh untuk pulang, seseorang yang Momoi tunggu kini keluar. Aomine menggunakan pakaian sekolahnya lagi untuk pulang menuju rumahnya. Baru saja dirinya keluar dari ruangan itu, kini Aomine menguap di depan Momoi.

"Dai- _chan_ , kau jadi sering menguap ya!"

"Aku capek Satsuki. Omong-omong, kau ini rajin sekali menungguku. Aku sudah bilang, utama kan dulu kesehatanmu."

"Tidak kok. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku kasihan dengan Dai _-chan_ kalau tidak ada aku. Kau akan pulang sendiri."

"Enak saja, memangnya aku anak kecil?"

"Haha tidak, tidak. Hanya saja kan masih banyak juga masalah yang harus aku selesaikan. Dan daripada aku pulang sendiri, aku menunggu Dai- _chan_ saja."

"Ya.. Ya aku tahu. Tapi jangan jadikan itu sebagai alasan setiap hari."

"Aku tahu, Dai- _chan_."

Kini Momoi dan Aomine berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka dan Aomine berencana untuk mengantarkan Momoi kerumahnya dulu yang memang kebetulan dekat dengan rumahnya. Berbeda dengan Aomine yang tampak acuh, Momoi kini masih dengan ocehannya tentang jam pelajaran sekolah tadi. Bahkan pria berkulit _tan_ itu hanya mengeluarkan sepatah satu atau dua kata yang dikeluarkan dari bibirnya untuk menanggapi perkataan Momoi.

" _Mou_ , Dai- _chan_ mau masuk dulu?"

"Tak usah, terima kasih."

"Baiklah _jaa nee_ Dai- _chan_."

Momoi melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum dan Aomine balik melambaikan tangannya, sama-sama menyunggingkan senyum simpul di bibirnya. Aomine menunggu Momoi untuk masuk terlebih dahulu dan berniat untuk membalikkan badan nya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumahnya.

BRUK.

Dan seketika senyum Aomine memudar ketika melihat wajah Momoi yang tampak pucat dan saat wanita itu hendak membuka gerbang rumahnya, keseimbangan Momoi tiba-tiba hilang dan kesadarannya hilang seketika.

"SATSUKI!"

Aomine yang hendak pulang kerumahnya kini menjadi kalap kala melihat Momoi yang tak sadarkan diri dan tubuhnya kini telah jatuh di tanah. Dan karena kebisingian Aomine yang memanggil Momoi dengan nada suaranya yang keras mungkin cukup untuk membuat Ibu dan Ayah Momoi yang berada di dalam rumah, keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Daiki- _kun_? Apa yang terjadi dengan Momoi?"

Aomine tak mampu menggerakkan otot bibirnya. Ia hanya memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya, jawaban untuk pertanyaan Ibu Momoi. Ayahnya yang tau terjadi hal itu langsung berlari ke rumahnya dan membawa kunci mobil.

Aomine memangku tubuh Momoi dan membawa nya ke dalam mobil. Momoi terbaring di jok belakang dengan berbantalkan paha Aomine. Ibu Momoi duduk di depan bersama Ayahnya yang mengemudikan mobil. Sesekali, Ibu Momoi melihat keadaan Momoi yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Oi Satsuki! Bangun!"

Aomine menepuk pelan pipi Momoi. Tapi hasilnya masih sama, Momoi masih belum dapat membuka matanya. Kening Aomine berkerut. Ia merutuki kebodohan Momoi yang masih saja menunggui nya pulang. Masa bodoh dengan urusan Momoi sebagai _manager_ tapi kenapa wanita itu masih saja menomor dua kan kesehatannya?

15 menit berlalu, dimana kini Aomine dan orangtua Momoi berada. Ya. Rumah sakit. Momoi terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuh Momoi.

" _Sensei_ , bagaimana keadaan Satsuki?" Tanya Aomine ketika melihat sang dokter keluar dari bangsal, dimana Satsuki terbaring. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan begitupun yang dilakukan orangtua Momoi.

"Anemia nona Satsuki kambuh. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan istirahat penuh dan membutuhkan asupan sekaligus berbagai obat penabah sel darah merah. Kulihat keadaannya, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas dan tidur terlalu larut." Ujar sang dokter, memangku dagunya dnegan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku tahu." Dan lagi, Aomine merutuki kebodohannya. Kali ini, ia merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu membatasi kegiatan Momoi.

"Tapi kini keadaan nona Satsuki sedikit membaik. Ia hanya harus istirahat di rumah sakit selama 1 malam. Dan kusarankan walaupun nona Satsuki sudah dibolehkan pulang, usahakan jangan bairakan dirinya pergi ke sekolah dan membatasi kegiatannya."

" _Arigatou_ , _Sensei_."

Aomine sedikit lega mendengar keadaan Momoi yang katanya semakin membaik. Bahkan dirinya kini sangat ingin menemui Momoi.

"Daiki- _kun_ , bisakah kau menemani Momoi selama satu malam ini? Kebetulan _Obaa-san_ dan _Ojii-san_ tidak dapat menemani nya malam ini. Mungkin besok pagi kami akan membesuknya lagi." Ujar Ibu Momoi dengan nada nya yang lemah lembut.

"Tentu, _Obaa-san_."

"Maafkan telah banyak merepotkanmu, Daiki- _kun_." Ujar Ayah Momoi.

"Tak apa, _Ojii-san_."

Dan sepeninggal orangtua Momoi, jam besuk sudah dibuka sekitar pukul 9 malam dan Aomine memasuki kamar dimana Momoi tertidur. Dilihat wajah damai Momoi yang sedang tertidur, walau pucat pasi dan bibirnya yang kehilangan warna dari warna nya semula Momoi tetap terlihat cantik. Ada beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi wajah Momoi, dan Aomine menyingkirkan helaian itu.

Aomine menyentuh pelan pipi Momoi, terasa dingin.

 _Bahkan pipi mu yang biasanya dihiasi rona, kini pucat dan dingin_.

Tangannya kini beralih kepada tangan putih Momoi yang tak bergerak sama sekali, menggenggam tangan itu, walau tak mendapatkan balasan dari Momoi.

 _Tanganmu dingin sekali, Satsuki._

"Kau seharusnya bangun sekarang, Satsuki! Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Kenapa kau malah mau tidur di tempat yang penuh bau antiseptik ini? Bahkan menurutku, aku lebih suka kau tidur di kamarku." Aomine berkata diakhiri tawa renyah di akhir. Kini ia teruduk di sebuah bangku yang tersedia disebelah kasur di kamar itu. Tangannya makin menggenggam tangan dingin Momoi.

"Kau harus berjanji, besok pagi kau harus bangun, ya?" Ujar Aomine sekenanya, seakan-akan Momoi mendengar semua perkataannya.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu,"

Wajah Aomine mendekati wajah Momoi yang masih tertidur dalam damai. Hembusan nafaspelan dari Momoi terasa di pipi Aomine, nafas yang sangat panas, "Dan kau harus selalu bersama denganku ya, Satsuki?"

Dan Aomine untuk pertama kali nya mengecup pelan bibir Momoi.

 **END**

Author's Note: Yeay satu lagi fic AoMomo dari Kurobas membuatku semakin ingin dan ingin untuk mengetik lagi huehehe. Plis AoMomo membuatku klepek-klepek. _Well_ aku nggak begitu tahu mengenai Anemia dan maafkan walaupun fic ini _alternative universe_ tapi aku juga memasukkan unsur-unsur asli di Kurobas nya. Tidak apa-apa kan? Hehehe.. _well_ tidak ada yang harus aku katakan lagi. Bersedia RnR?


End file.
